24fandomcom-20200223-history
Rohit
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} Rohit was one of the kidnappers of Kiran Rathod, along with his friend Dev Sharma, hired by Yakub Syed at some point before . In his youth, his parents stopped caring for him, and he raised himself from the age of 10. ]] Dev and Rohit arranged to meet Kiran and Jhanvi Gupta at a party on Day 1, being held at Sun Villa. Kiran arrived at around half midnight, and Dev introduced Kiran to Rohit, showing them his new . Rohit offered to take them all on a drive, which the girls agreed to. However, Kiran saw missed messages from her mother, so asked to be dropped home. Rohit grabbed her phone, and ignored her requests to change direction. Kiran begged to be let go, but Dev drew a gun on her. Rohit parked by an abandoned building and Dev made Kiran call home, crushing Jhanvi's hand in a car door to coerce her. Rohit grew distressed at how far Dev was willing to go. He then drove them to some train tracks, and used some heroine to soothe the pain in Jhanvi's hand. Dev grew angry with Rohit using their heroine, and called him soft-hearted, but Rohit told Dev to let him go. and Jhanvi escape]] Rohit and Dev continued arguing, and Kiran and Jhanvi used this as a chance to escape from them. Rohit and Dev gave chase, searching through some ruins, and Dev warned Rohit that not finding them would mean they would be killed. Rohit spotted them near a truck, but the girls escaped through a fence. They caught up to them later, only for Jhanvi to be hit by a car. Rohit was worried but Dev told him that they were only interested in Kiran. gives instructions to Rohit and Dev]] They tied Kiran up and put her back in their car, driving away. Due to Kiran's protests, Dev realised Jhanvi could still be alive, so he drove back while Rohit hid Kiran in the back seat. However, when they arrived at the scene an ambulance turned up so they left her. They then met Yakub Syed at the meeting point, and Dev told him that she was dead. Yakub took Kiran, and told them to follow him to collect their money. On the way, Dev explained that Kiran would be killed, and Rohit was shocked, not realising that was the endgame. When they arrived at the compound, Yakub explained that he found out Jhanvi was still alive. He shot Dev dead, and Rohit confessed the truth of what had happened. Yakub then ordered Rohit to bury Dev, and to never lie to him. As he dug, Kiran approached and told him that they had to find a way to escape. Rohit explained to her that he never meant for anyone to die, and he made many mistakes in partaking in the kidnapping. He buried Dev shortly before 6am, and Kiran told him that she had spoken to her father through Yakub, and everything would be alright. ]] Kiran again told Rohit they had to escape, but Rohit was convinced Yakub would let him go. However, when he approached Yakub, he was told he needed to stay longer in order to be paid. This angered Rohit, and Kiran convinced him they should escape together. As they were planning, they were interrupted by Qureshi, but they made it appear as though Rohit was taking advantage of Kiran. Rohit then distracted Qureshi, and had to stop him for going to rape Kiran, and then snuck away to join her outside the barn. They reached the edge of the compound and escaped into the forest. However, Kiran noticed a car carrying her mother Trisha entering the compound. She went back, and Rohit was forced to follow her. The two women were then held in the barn, and Rohit brought them food. Trisha was initially hostile to him, but after Qureshi entered and made some lewd comments, Rohit apologised to her and promised to help them. He later returned, stopping Qureshi from raping Trisha, and after he had gone Rohit agreed to keep Qureshi away while Trisha used his phone to call for help. a gun]] Qureshi then summoned Rohit back to the barn to look for his phone. Rohit spotted it hidden in the rafters, but kept quiet. Qureshi continued arguing with him, returning to the barn and attacking the women, but Rohit stopped him. Qureshi then found the phone, and Rohit convinced him not to tell Yakub about their call, as Qureshi himself would be punished. Later, Qureshi sent him to question the women about what they were saying on the phone, but Rohit asked them not to tell him anything. For his silence, Qureshi beat him up. At around 10:45am, Rohit took Dev's gun and gave it to Trisha for protection. questions Rohit]] At 11am, Yakub ordered the compound evacuated, so Rohit helped with the packing. Yakub ordered him to find out where Qureshi was, and when Rohit went to the barn he was confronted by Jai Singh Rathod. Kiran convinced her father Rohit was on their side, and Rohit offered to get a van to assist their escape. However, when getting the van Rohit was caught by Yakub. He was saved by a radio call from Nepali, who had found Kartik Chandrashekhar unconscious, so Yakub ordered Rohit to drive him to the scene. As Kartik woke, and told everyone that Jai was on site, Rohit drove the van away. He escaped the compound with the Rathods, firing back at Yakub's men, but got shot in the shoulder. Jai pulled him to safety at the van they were in exploded. ]] Rohit and Jai then made their way through the forest, reaching a lake. Jai applied a torniquet to his wound, before leaving to track down his family, who did not show up. Before he left, Rohit thanked Jai for his forgiveness. However, before the ATU backup teams arrived, Rohit ran from the scene and hid in the bushes. He watched the Rathods safely fly away in an ATU helicopter, before fleeing the area on foot. Background information and notes * Rohit is based on Rick Allen from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Living characters (India)